Don't leave me
by Parisienneinlove
Summary: She is happy. Really. She knows she is. But why it causes so much pain? /Soon in English/.
1. Chapter 1

Она остро чувствовала, словно душа состоит из двух далеких друг от друга, никак не пересекающихся частей. Микс противоречивых эмоций захлестывал ее с головой, оставляя внутри гнетущее чувство смятения. Она была счастлива. Правда. Великолепный мужчина окружил ее любовью, вниманием, заботой и лаской, готов был ради нее на все, собирался сделать ее своей женой и матерью своих детей. Он был красив, умен и очарователен.

Стивен. Два месяца назад она не знала, кто он такой, а теперь он будоражит ее мысли, вызывает трепет и приятное волнение. Она купалась в его внимании, с упоением ощущая себя счастливой и любимой. Нужной.

Донна вздохнула и, поставив пустой бокал на подоконник, вновь посмотрела на стоящий у дивана практически собранный чемодан. Завтра для нее начнется другая жизнь –сперва в первом классе летящего через Атлантику Боинга, а затем в пентхаусе небоскреба в Лондонском Сити. Ей больше не придется вставать в 6 утра и сидеть на работе до позднего вечера, она может больше вообще не работать.

Работа. Вчера вечером она попрощалась с Пирсон Дэрби, проведя устроенный Джессикой праздник в общении с Нормой, Рэйчел, Майком и еще дюжиной приглашенных сотрудников и весь вечер стараясь гнать от себя несуразное ощущение, которое, наверно, испытывали приговоренные к казни, пока их везли к месту совершения наказания. «Еще осталось четыре часа, это ж целая вечность», «три», «два». Она с удовольствием проводила время, стараясь гнать от себя мысль о том, что завтра в ее жизни ничего этого не будет. Он не пришел.

С момента приезда Стивена их отношения изменились. Точнее, изменился он, как только сообразил, что старший партнер британской фирмы уделяет чрезмерное внимание его исполнительному секретарю. Сперва Донна еще пыталась вести себя как прежде, подтрунивая, вступая в мелкие словесные перепалки, играя словами, но вскоре его холодный взгляд и непривычно жесткий тон перевели их общение в сухой обмен фразами. Однажды она попыталась достучаться до Харви, когда они, принуждаемые необходимостью, застряли в офисе допоздна, разгребая дело Авы Хессингтон. Сидя по обе стороны широкого стеклянного стола в кабинете Харви, они были погружены в бумаги, как вдруг он отодвинул свою папку в сторону.

-Почему он?

Сначала Донна, занятая документами, не расслышала, а после слегка опешила. Подняв глаза, она увидела все тот же непроницаемый взгляд буравивших ее карих глаз. В этот раз была в его взгляде не только отчужденность, но даже какая-то злость, и Донна мигом пришла в себя.

-Потому что он мне нравится, -спокойно произнесла она и попыталась вновь найти место, где читала.

-Любой мужчина Нью-Йорка был бы рад завязать с тобой отношения, но тебе обязательно нужно было связаться с этим высокомерным выскочкой.

Ей вдруг показалось, что он с силой сжал скулы.

Гордо вздернув подбородок, Донна вызывающе посмотрела ему прямо в глаза.

-Так уж и любой? У некоторых из здешних мужчин кишка тонка завязывать долгие отношения, им подавай секс на одну ночь, и желательно, чтобы дамочка потом быстро убралась восвояси, не мешая просыпаться одному и быть наедине с собой-любимым,-Донна вдруг почувствовала, что внутри закипает негодование.

В его взгляде промелькнуло что-то зыбкое, с трудом осязаемое, но она была слишком разгневана, чтобы это заметить, ее словно несло дальше на этом потоке праведного гнева.

- Кого ты считаешь достойным, Харви? Ты во всех находишь изъяны, словно лишь ты совершенен, лишь тобой можно восхищаться, только тебе отдавать свое время и свою жизнь. Стивен для меня безупречен, ясно? –она в упор посмотрела на него. - Во. Всех. Отношениях,-чеканя, добавила она.

Он на мгновение слегка прищурился и она увидела, как тяжело он сглотнул, затем резко встал и холодно произнес.

-Думаю, на сегодня мне твоя помощь больше не понадобится. Закончу сам. Иди домой и до встречи утром.

В его голосе ей вдруг послышалась боль, и, нерешительно поднявшись с места, она попыталась исправить положение.-Харви, брось. Я же твой помощник, я могу остаться, правда. Мы можем не касаться этой темы и быть друзьями, как и раньше.

-Как раньше уже никогда не будет,-продолжил он холодным тоном, но она могла покляться, что он еле сдерживает эмоции. - Эта дружба в прошлом, Донна. Я не могу дружить с человеком, который каждую ночь ублажает засранца, извечно пытающегося подставить меня.

-Ублажает?-в ее голосе слышались слезы, но она изо всех сил старалась оставаться хладнокровной.-Да пошел ты, Харви! Ты понятия не имеешь ни о чувствах, ни о любви, ни о привязанности, ни о нежности. Ты словно бесчувственное полено и всегда таким останешься!-резко отодвинув стул, она вскочила и ринулась из его кабинета, стараясь успеть скрыться из виду до того, как окончательно сорвется. Схватив сумочку, она рванулась к лифтам и нервно стала давить на кнопку, словно это могло доставить лифт на 50й этаж быстрее, чем обычно…

С этого момента они практически не разговаривали, и когда она в скором времени объявила, что оставляет работу и уезжает со Стивеном в Лондон, чтобы выйти за него замуж, он просто выслушал, кивнул и направился к себе в кабинет.

Ее сердце словно кровоточило, тупая боль не давала покоя, словно с Харви ушла бОльшая часть ее жизни, хотя, впрочем, так и было на самом деле. Тринадцать лет работы бок о бок, осознания того, что они –команда, слаженная и дружная, игривые подтрунивания и невинный флирт –то, от чего она получала удовольствие всю свою молодость. Возможно, другому этого показалось бы мало, но она каким-то образом умудрилась убедить себя, что ей этого достаточно. Что совместная работа и крепкая дружба гораздо важнее близких отношений, которые они закончили, не успев начать, в ее маленькой квартирке, куда он пришел, измученный и поникший, через пару дней после похорон Гордона. Воспоминания о том вечере, жарких прикосновениях его рук и губ, она, как ни пыталась, не смогла окончательно выбросить из головы. Она заперла их в специальный ящичек своей памяти, заперла на ключ, и возвращалась в ним лишь иногда, в моменты величайшей слабости, совсем ненадолго, но оттого не менее преследуемая муками совести. Все ее мужчины, с которыми она была в отношениях, не выдерживали сравнения с этими давно ушедшими в прошлое ощущениями, и в конце концов, она порывала отношения с каждым, не в силах больше убеждать себя, что все в порядке. Лишь Стивен действительно зажег ее, мог вызвать прежде ощущаемый трепет, подчинил ее себе и позволил властвовать над ним. Иногда, особенно когда они занимались сексом после выпитого на приеме или вечеринке алкоголя, в голове всплывал образ Харви, и она какое-то время обманывала себя, пока Стивен не произносил что-нибудь и не вытаскивал ее из этого омута. Утром ее мучила совесть, но он твердо верила, что Стивен –лучшее, что может быть в ее жизни и что эти видения в скором времени останутся в прошлом…

…Словно очнувшись от забыться, Донна вздохнула и плеснула в бокал еще вина. Целая веха в ее жизни закончилась. Да здравствует новая, насыщенная и полноценная жизнь! Завтра самолет унесет ее далеко-далеко навстречу новому городу, новым людям и новым событиям. Она станет, наконец, женщиной, родит детей, а не будет и дальше существовать как приложение к Харви. Так почему же на душе так тяжело… Почему так хочется снова увидеть его, еле уловимо, невзначай, коснуться его руки, увидеть его самодовольную по-мальчишески озорную улыбку. Опрокинув до дна бокал, Донна обхватила руками колени и заплакала. Внутри словно прорвалась платина и все слезы, накапливаемые за последние пару недель их перепалок, рванулись наружу. Ее сердце разрывалось от тоски по нему, по работе, по посиделкам с Рэйчел и перепалкам с Майком, даже по Луису. Эти люди столько лет были частью ее жизни… Выплакав, казалось, все имеющиеся слезы, она положила голову на колени и обессиленно закрыла глаза.

Резкий стук в дверь заставил ее вздрогнуть. С трудом сползая с подоконника и разминая затекшие мышцы, Донна поплелась к двери…


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your great reviews:). I would translate this story into English if I could write in English better, so I'm sorry about my writing English being far from perfect.

Спасибо за отзывы! Рада, что вам понравилось:) Надеюсь, в скором времени на этом замечательном сайте появятся еще фанфики на русском:)

* * *

Резкий стук в дверь заставил ее вздрогнуть. Донна с трудом сползла с подоконника, и, разминая затекшие мышцы, поплелась к двери…

Даже в приглушенном свете лестничной площадки она смогла заметить темные круги под его глазами, двухдневную щетину и более явственно выделяющиеся морщинки вокруг глаз. Воротник рубашки был расстегнут, галстука и пиджака не было.

-Харви…–мысленно она возблагодарила себя саму за такую удачную идею провести вечер с бокалом вина –это помогло сейчас ощущать себя более спокойной и, как ни странно, более трезвомыслящей.

-Я могу войти?-негромко спросил он. В его голосе сквозила усталость и какая-то безысходность.

Шире приоткрыв дверь, она впустила его внутрь. Зайдя в гостиную, он тут же остановил взгляд на стоящей на подоконнике почти пустой бутылке Шардоне.

-Празднуешь начало новой жизни?-усмехнулся он, но его глаза не улыбались.

-Скорее, оплакиваю старую. Как ни крути, целая вечность, -вздохнула она и устало оперлась о стену.

-Ты могла бы остаться, -нерешительно начал он.

Чувствуя, как негодование и обида вновь зарождаются внутри, она твердо вознамерилась пресечь малейшие попытки вернуться туда, на чем они так неудачно закончили.

- Харви, если ты сейчас собрался вновь приводить те оскорбительные аргументы, то давай избавим друг друга от необходимости переживать это снова. Не начинай. Давай лучше тихо посидим, выпьем вина и вспомним, как нам было хорошо работать вместе. Попрощаемся и останемся друзьями.

Черт. Отчего же ей опять так больно? Внешне она выглядит безупречно: спокойной и даже несколько отстраненной, но чувствует, как сжимается сердце при виде усталого наклона его широких плеч, слегка опущенных уголков губ. Задумчиво посмотрев на нее, он отвернулся к окну, глядя куда-то в глубину нью-йоркской ночи.

-А если я не хочу прощаться?

Он просто не имеет права говорить подобные вещи. Ей было так сложно решиться кардинально поменять свою жизнь, отказаться от всего близкого и устоявшегося, что каждая подобная фраза лишала ее только что с таким трудом достигнутого и пока еще зыбкого равновесия. Понимая в глубине души, что в этот вопрос он на самом деле вкладывает не тот смысл, который, возможно, ей бы хотелось, если бы она была влюблена в него, Донна постаралась сохранить трезвость рассудка. Она не любит его, нет же. А он просто хочет оставить ее при себе, чтобы все было как раньше.

-Вокруг тебя многое подчиняется твоей воле, но не все. Мы – люди, Харви. Не боги. Мы всегда чем-то жертвуем.

-Я уже пожертвовал нами однажды. Мы оба хотели эту работу, и оба лишись того, другого, но все эти годы ты хотя бы была в моей жизни.

Ей показалось или правда впервые за много лет она услышала отчаяние в его голосе? Но она не позволит себе сейчас развивать эту мысль дальше.

-Не похоже, чтобы ты страдал от этой жертвы. Я потеряла счет всем девицам, из-за которых корректировала твой график.

-Ты тоже не святая, Донна. Я хотя бы не связывал себя серьезными отношениями.

- Да потому что ты просто профан, когда дело касается серьезных отношений. Ты мне ставишь в укор, что я не распылялась направо и налево? Страшно даже подумать, _что_ бы ты мне высказал, если б я вела себя так, как ты. И знаешь что, Харви, -Донна оттолкнулась от стены и теперь стояла посреди комнаты, стараясь не сжимать кулаки так, чтобы ногти впивались в ладони.-Тебе снова удалось уколоть меня, но теперь уходи.

Он не сдвинулся с места.

-И не подумаю. Я еще не закончил. Если это наш последний раз, ты просто обязана меня выслушать. Что-то в один момент, возможно, у нас пошло не так, но это не повод вешаться на этого прохвоста и проводить остаток жизни в его нудном обществе, таком же унылом, как и мерзкая английская погода.

-Да ты понятия не имеешь о том, каков Стивен на самом деле. Столько внимания, нежности, любви я не получила от всех вместе взятых, которые были в моей жизни до него. Меня в жизни никто так не оберегал. Тебе этого просто не понять.

Она вдруг почувствовала, как он отступает. Поражение читалось во всем его облике. Тяжело глотнув, он словно сник и отвернулся к окну.

Щемящее чувство вернулось в ее душу с трехкратной силой. Она на расстоянии чувствовала его боль, страдала сама, и, словно пытаясь поправить нечто даже не существующее, шагнула ближе.

-Пойми, Харви, все когда-нибудь заканчивается,- Донна сделала еще несколько шагов к окну, где он стоял, обессиленно подпирая стену, и отрешенно глядя на время от времени появляющихся запоздалых прохожих. –Мы слишком долго работали вместе. И это естественно, что сначала тебе будет трудно без моей помощи, но ты справишься. Ты всегда выигрываешь,-еле уловимо улыбнулась она, и ее взгляд смягчился.

Он обречено оторвал взгляд от окна: –Но почему сейчас?

-Потому что я женщина. Мне скоро сорок, Харви. Я хочу семью, детей. Тебе это, возможно, сложно понять, ты далек от этого, но я-то нет. У меня осталось совсем немного времени, а потом будет поздно. Если уже не поздно, -вздохнула она.

-И для этого ты выбрала его? Этого напыщенного недоростка? Ты совсем не думаешь о своих детях, -саркастично заметил Харви.

-А кого я должна была выбрать? Тебя?- Донна не сдержала нервный смешок, хотя внутри время словно остановилось, и все ее существо замерло в ожидании чего-то эфемерного. Даже одна подобная мысль вносила сумятицу в ее душу, и она привычным усилием воли отогнала эту идею прочь, как и все другие мысли о нем, время от времени терзающие ее все эти годы.

-Наши дети однозначно получились бы умнее и красивее,-попытался пошутить Харви.

-Ну, конечно! И это, я полагаю, была бы полностью твоя заслуга. Только вот в чем загвоздка, Харви: тебе нет дела до детей и никогда не будет. Отпусти меня с миром и давай останемся если не друзьями, то хотя бы хорошими знакомыми.

- Люди меняются, Донна, -Харви задумчиво посмотрел в окно.

_Он сводит ее с ума…_С трудом сглотнув образовавшийся комок в горле, – этот разговор будоражил ее чувства и выбивал почву из-под ног – она устало возразила.

–Брось, Харви. Я слишком хорошо знаю тебя. Тебе нет дела ни до кого, кроме себя. Возможно, ты временами и заботишься обо мне или Майке, но лишь в том объеме, который не требует затрат излишних эмоций и напряжения. Ты эгоист и собственник. Как только случается что-то, что может принести угрозу твоим владениям, ты ощетиниваешься, пытаешься извернуться и вернуть то, чем ты, по-твоему, владеешь. Так было в случае с Майком и Луисом, и вот теперь ты вбил себе в голову, что я тебе небезразлична, и что даже –во что я до сих пор не верю- ты бы не противился стать отцом моих гипотетических детей. На самом-то деле тебе хочется удержать меня любым способом, чтобы ни одна твоих пешек не помешала тебе и дальше исполнять свою партию,- смесь обиды и отчаяния захлестнула ее, туманя мысли, рождая слова, которые были правдой лишь отчасти.

Даже на расстоянии она почувствовала исходящее от него напряжение. Теперь он смотрел на нее прямо в упор, словно испепеляя взглядом.

-Ты думаешь, что читаешь меня, как открытую книгу? Возможно, раньше так и было, но и то далеко не во всем. И, если уж на то пошло, мне тоже есть что тебе рассказать о всезнающей Донне Полсен.

Вызывающе посмотрев на него, Донна слегка вздернула подбородок.

Оттолкнувшись от стены, он медленно направился к ней, со злостью чеканя каждую фразу. - Ты идешь по пути наименьшего сопротивления. Проблемы тебя напрягают. Ты предпочитаешь спрятаться от них под маской фальшивого затишья. Тебе проще порвать отношения, чем бороться за них. Запереть свои настоящие чувства глубоко внутри, убедить даже себя саму, что они канули в Лету, а на замену подсунуть другие, пусть и не такие дурманящие и безрассудные, зато дающие это чертово ощущение ложного спокойствия, ну почти как в болоте. У Донны Полсен все прекрасно, она сама блистательна, она общается с правильными мужчинами, получает от них тошнотворно милые признания и комплименты и, наконец, предложения руки и сердца, и плевать, что в душе она несчастна, - этого ведь никто не видит, даже она сама!-остановившись прямо перед ней, в конце он почти сорвался на крик.

Она почувствовала, как гнев поднимает голову внутри, подавляя смятение, и боль, и растерянность; почувствовала, как голос становится сильнее.

–Я думаю, пора уже положить всему этому конец. Возможно, мы как-то давно ошиблись, но это я, кто не сразу смог это забыть. Я всегда была рядом, пережила и Скотти, и Зое, и всех твоих бестолковый кукол барби. Будь мужчиной, Харви, признай, что это дело ты проиграл, попрощайся, пожелай мне успеха и убирайся. Ты уже испортил мне настроение, демонстративно проигнорировав прощальную вечеринку, и портишь снова. Я слушаю тебя ровно минуту, затем выдворяю за дверь. Давай же, наберись смелости и хотя бы попытайся сказать напоследок что-нибудь, что будет греть мне душу всю оставшуюся жизнь, потому как больше мы наедине ничего друг другу не скажем. Попрощайся же по-человечески,- изо всех сил моля себя продержаться еще немного, Донна сжала губы и почувствовала, как ногти снова больно впиваются в сжатые ладони.

Он сделал последний шаг ей навстречу и теперь стоял почти вплотную, она чувствовала на своем разгоряченном лице его дыхание, чувствовала жар, исходящий от его тела, и эти ощущения исподтишка, словно по камешку, один за одним, вносили брешь в ее недавно выстроенную хрупкую стену, которой она мысленно отделила свою прошлую жизнь-рядом с ним- от такого многообещающего, но тревожного будущего.

-Говори и уходи,- твердо повторила она, стараясь сохранить последние капли самообладания.

-Даже не надейся сбежать от меня- у тебя все равно не выйдет,-казалось, недавнее, несвойственное ему состояние безысходности и безнадежности напрочь покинуло его, и теперь он словно испепелял ее взглядом. В его глазах отражался водоворот противоречивых эмоций- и злость, и ярость, и грусть, и отчаяние.

Все то, что, как в зеркале, отражалось и у нее в глазах.

-А ты попробуй меня остановить.

Она сама не поняла, как у нее это вырвалось – этот вызов его упрямству… или, может быть, последняя отчаянная просьба побороться за_ них_?...

Его рука мгновенно легла ей на затылок, и он с силой притянул ее губы к своим губам, настойчиво принуждая их раскрыться и впустить его глубже. Несколько секунд Донна ошеломленно стояла и просто _чувствовала_ это – его горячие губы, требовательный язык, его руки, плотным кольцом обернувшиеся вокруг ее тела. Она словно оказалась в плену его объятий, и эти градом хлынувшие давно забытые ощущения Его, пробили брешь в ее обороне, выбили последний несущий кирпичик в той самой стене, которую она так усердно возводила между ними последние пару месяцев. Ее руки обвили его спину, прижимая его еще ближе, губы открылись ему навстречу, принимая и даря поцелуи с такой же безудержной страстью, как и его собственная…

…В погоне за глотком воздуха оторвавшись, наконец, от ее губ, Харви, тяжело дыша прижался лбом к ее лбу, все еще держа ее в объятиях.

-Не покидай меня,- прошептал он.

-Зачем ты меня мучаешь, Харви? – в ее обессиленном сбивчивом шепоте слышались слезы.- Я только что подумала, что наконец-то избавилась от этой нездоровой зависимости, но ты опять все испортил. Зачем пришел сюда, терзаешь меня, вносишь сумятицу в мою жизнь?- Чувствуя, что слезы предательски грозят вырваться наружу, она зажмурила глаза.

Сначала она почувствовала, как он выпустил ее из своих объятий, затем взял ее сжатые кулаки в свои ладони, мягко разомкнул их и поднес обе ее ладони вверх, к своим губам. Почувствовав прикосновение его теплых губ к своим холодным пальцам, она вздрогнула, но была ни в силах ни пошевельнуться , ни открыть глаза. Одна его рука отпустила ее ладонь, потянулась к ее щеке. Его пальцы нежно провели по ее коже, сначала от виска, затем по щеке и вниз, по шее, побуждая ее открыть глаза. Распахнув их, она вновь увидела его лицо прямо перед собой.

-Потому что я люблю тебя…

_Это...Это слишком..._ Второй раз за вечер слезы потоком вырвались наружу, и она громко всхлипнула, стараясь отвернуться. Он не дал. Обхватив ее руками, буквально обернув себя вокруг нее, он прижал ее к себе, и когда она снова оказалась в плотном кольце его рук, прижался щекой к ее шелковистым локонам. . – Я такой кретин, -прошептал он, - Всегда им был. Я просто пресекал на корню все подобные мысли, а они довольно давно стали посещать меня. Я боялся стать зависимым, боялся связать себя. Боялся того, чего хотел больше всего на свете.

Ей казалось, что она сейчас потеряет сознание. Столько лет она втайне мечтала об этом, потом столько лет пыталась задавить в себе малейшие попытки поразмыслить на тему «а что, если?...». Ей начало это удаваться, даже казалось, что она убеждала Майка в том, что в конце концов чувства уходят, выговаривала Харви за Зое и заступалась за Скотти вполне искренне. И вот теперь она слышит эти слова и позволяет себе, наконец, признать, что это самые долгожданные слова в ее жизни…

Впервые за много лет мироощущение внутри изменилось. Словно в тот потаенный уголок ее души, который был заперт на долгие годы, вдруг проник свет и впущена жизнь. С этим новым, неведомым ранее освобождением бок о бок пришло другое – всепоглощающая тяга к нему.Тяга, сдерживаемая столько лет, время от времени подавляемая, когда рисковала вырваться наружу при случайных прикосновениях, ночных засиживаниях за документами или редких танцах на корпоративных праздниках, набрала теперь полную силу, влеча за собой неутолимую потребность быть с ним рядом, прикасаться к нему и слиться с ним душой и телом. Ее руки скользнули вверх по его груди и легли на плечи. Улыбнувшись сквозь слезы, Донна еле слышно прошептала:

-Не отпускай меня, Харви.

Его не нужно было просить дважды- его руки вновь заключили ее в объятия, будучи теперь более жадными, настойчивыми, как-будто теперь он перестал сдерживать то давнее влечение, которое толкнуло его, подавленного и разбитого, в тот памятный день вскоре после смерти отца на порог ее квартиры, а затем и в ее маленькую гостиную, где после бутылки скотча он вдруг почувствовал бесшабашную смелость, что привело к страстному поцелую и смелым ласкам, которые закончились, не успев начаться, когда Донна вдруг отпрянула от него и, после долгого разговора, они решили, наконец, что дружба и работа важнее секса.

Теперь все по-другому, и она больше не та Донна, и на другой чаше весов не просто секс - она поняла это вскоре после того, другого раза, когда, казалось, он уже смирился с ситуацией и в его жизни один за другим стали появляться мимолетные романы. Теперь они оба изменились. Она чувствует это в той нежности, которая примешана к его безудержному желанию, в той силе, с которой он прижимает ее к себе. В той уверенности, с которой он поднимает ее на руки и несет в постель, не в силах, как и она, ждать больше ни минуты. И это дурманящее, сводящее с ума, доводящее до исступления ощущение его горячих, настойчивых рук и губ на своей обнаженной коже, его обжигающего дыхания, так разительно отличается от всего пережитого ею ранее. И когда она, наконец, ощущает его глубоко внутри себя, ее вдруг осеняет, что она была предназначена ему изначально, что судьбой было предначертано принадлежать именно этому мужчине- самоуверенному, упрямому, дерзкому, честолюбивому, порою просто невыносимому, которому однако лишь одному удалось сделать ее по-настоящему счастливой.


End file.
